


Snowed In

by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)



Series: Cassunzel One Shots [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass will do anything for her princess, F/F, Raps and Cass get stuck together in the cold, They love each other, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: After unintentionally causing an avalanche, Rapunzel and Cassandra find themselves stuck in a cave without much aside from each other to keep warm.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally getting around to writing some of the fics I planned out a long time ago and it may or may not be to make Cassunzel the second most popular ship in the fandom.

Cassandra looked up to the avalanche in horror before she threw Rapunzel over her shoulder and ducked into a cave on the side of the mountain they were on. Once she deemed them safe from the immediate threat, she placed the princess back on her feet. She let out a breath and noted the small cloud that formed in front of her.

“Looks like we’re stuck in here.” The bitterness was very clear in her tone and Rapunzel couldn’t blame her for being upset.

“Cass, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” She squeezed her eyes shut and bit back the scathing remark that was on the tip of her tongue.

“It’s fine, Rapunzel. Let’s just hope someone finds us before we freeze to death…” She muttered the last part, but with the echo of the cave, Rapunzel didn’t have a problem hearing it. Green eyes fell to the floor in guilt before looking back up to her best friend.

“What should we do?” Cassandra felt her anger melt away at the fear and uncertainty in her princess’s voice. She turned around and walked over to the brunette, a concerned look on her face.

“Did you pack anything? Like a blanket or something else to keep you warm?” Cassandra knelt down next to her and held her cold hands. Rapunzel looked up to her with sadness in her eyes.

“No, I didn’t think we would be out for more than a day. Are we really going to freeze to death?” Gray eyes widened, then narrowed in determination.

“No, you’re going to be fine, I promise. Here take these.” Cassandra took off her gloves and handed them to the shivering princess. She looked to the gloves in uncertainty, then back to her friend.

“But what about you? Won’t you get cold?” Cassandra leaned in and pulled her into a gentle hug.

“No, I’ll be fine. Sit tight for a moment, I’m going to see if there’s anything in here to start a fire.” Cass stood back up as Rapunzel slipped the gloves on and walked around the small cave. She could already feel her fingers going numb, but it was a small price to pay if Rapunzel could be a little warmer.

After searching every crack and corner of their temporary prison, she was only able to find a few twigs, enough to keep a small fire up for a few minutes at the most. She felt her heart drop, but hid her fear as not to scare Rapunzel.

“Cass?” At the princess’s call, Cassandra quickly returned to her side, dropping the small pile in front of her.

“It’s okay, Raps. Are you still cold? Hungry?” Rapunzel looked up to her best friend who was already digging through her bag.

“Do you think someone will find us in time?” Though unsure, Cass held a confident charade. 

“Everything will be fine. They’ll know to look for us when we aren’t back by nightfall. Don’t worry Raps, you’ll be okay, I promise. Do you trust me?” She nodded without hesitation.

“Of course I trust you…” She allowed a small smile and pulled out a blanket to wrap around her princess.

“Good. There’s food in my bag if you’re hungry, I’m going to try to make a fire pit.” Rapunzel watched as Cassandra pulled out one of her knives and started chiseling at the stone. The princess frowned as her trembling hands lost grip on the sharp weapon and Cassandra hissed in pain as the blade sliced her palm.

“Cass! Are you okay?” She took in a deep breath and didn’t spare a glance, replying through clenched teeth with her hand clutched to her chest.

“I’m fine, Rapunzel.” The princess watched as her warrior took one of her leg wraps to bandage the cut and went back to stabbing at the ground.

“Cass, you don’t have to do that. Just come over and share the blanket with me.” Cassandra shook her head.

“Raps it’s only going to get colder and when it does, we need to be able to light a fire. I’m fine, just keep warm.” Rapunzel watched helplessly as she worked for hours and could clearly see her fingers starting to turn blue.

“Cass, please. You’re freezing and that’s big enough.” Rapunzel’s concern only grew when Cassandra looked back up to her, lips tinted purple, cheeks and nose a bright red.

“A-are your f-f-feet cold, Raps?” She shook her head and felt her stomach knot.

“I’m fine, Cassandra get over here. We can share the blanket.” She shook her head.

“I’m almost done. I j-just need to get the f-f-fire started.” Cass stood up on shaky feet and picked up the pile of twigs, piling them into the small hole before grabbing what looked like two rocks from her bag. “Move over h-here, Raps.” The princess reluctantly moved from her warm position and next to the fire pit Cassandra had made. She hit the two rocks together and Rapunzel watched in awe as sparks fell into the pile of twigs and started a small fire. Cass pushed the small sticks around until the fire grew to an acceptable size before turning back to look to her best friend who was already holding the blanket open for her.

With a genuine smile, Cass crawled under the blanket and held Rapunzel close to her as if grasping for any trace of warmth.

“You still doing okay?” The princess took Cassandra’s cheeks in her gloved hands before pulling her face into her neck.

“I’m just fine, Cass, I’m worried about you. You’re freezing!” She shook her head and cuddled closer to her best friend.

“I’m fine, just… can I stay here?” Rapunzel flushed a little as she felt Cassandra’s cold nose nuzzle into her neck.

“Of course, we should probably stay close until someone finds us.” Cass nodded in agreement and the princess felt a wave of fondness for the woman curled up against her. She really did give the best hugs. 

The two sat by the small fire, cuddled up together in silence for a long while until Rapunzel spoke up again.

“Are you any warmer?” Cass peeked up from Rapunzel’s neck with a look on her face that she was sure was reserved for someone closer than a friend.

“Yeah, a lot. How- Are you warm?” She sat up and held her cheeks, looking at her in concern.

“I’m still warm…” Rapunzel stared into her eyes until her gaze drifted down to her full lips that had thankfully been restored to their natural shade. They looked soft and inviting turned up in such a soft smile. She wondered how they would feel-

Rapunzel closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Cassandra’s, which felt just as soft and much warmer than she had expected given their situation. The other woman hardly objected to the new contact and kissed her back with all the love for the princess she had been harboring over the years.

Something told Rapunzel what they were doing was wrong, but it felt so right and damn, did she love the woman she was pressed up against. They pulled apart for air, but kept their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you so much, Rapunzel.” Cassandra’s voice came out deep and sincere, driving the princess to pull her into another blazing kiss that made her forget all about the cold. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull them closer together just before their lips parted again. Cassandra buried her face in her neck again, not to find warmth, but to trail warm kisses up to her jaw that left Rapunzel’s face burning and her heart racing.

“Cass- Cass, I love you too. So much.” Their lips met again soon after her response and Rapunzel tangled her fingers in Cassandra’s hair in an attempt to pull her even closer, Cass cradling her princess’s face in her hand. The couple only pulled apart when a familiar voice broke the silence.

“Rapunzel! CassANdra!” The two girls looked at each other, both looking less than thrilled to be saved despite their previous hopes. Rapunzel pressed her lips against Cassandra’s one last time before untangling herself from her girlfriend.

“We’re in here, Eugene!” It wasn’t long after that Eugene and Lance’s faces appeared in a newly dug out hole in the entrance, offering a way out of the small cave. Cassandra and Rapunzel smiled to each other before making their way back to Corona.


End file.
